1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a POS registering system for registering sales items using keys and buttons disposed on a menu keyboard or a touch panel input device, in particular, a POS registering system that allows an operator to easily correct sales items that have been mistakenly input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional POS registering systems, as their input devices, bar code input devices, menu keyboards, touch panel input devices, and so forth are used.
In a POS registering system using a bar code input device as its input device, a sales registering process is performed in the following manner. In the sales registering process, a bar code of a sales item to be registered is read by the bar code input device. Sales item data including the sales item name and the prices thereof corresponding to the bar code that has been read is searched from a price look-up (PLT) table stored in the POS registering system or a server and the sales item data is displayed on a display device. In addition, the sum of sales items that a customer will buy is calculated corresponding to the searched sales item data and a receipt thereof is issued. The searched sales item data is transferred to the server.
In a POS registering system using a menu keyboard as its input device, unique sales item codes corresponding to sales items to be registered are pre-assigned to menu keys. When an operator presses one of the menu keys, as with the searching process for a sales item code using a bar code, sales item data corresponding to the sales item code is searched from a PLU table and the searched sales item data is displayed on a display device. When the operator confirms that the displayed sales item data matches the menu key that he or she has pressed, a sales registering process is performed corresponding to the searched sales item data. In this case, since the number of sales items that can be assigned depends on the number of menu keys, two sales item codes are assigned to each menu key. In addition, a selection key that allows the operator to select one of two sales items assigned to one menu key is disposed. A sales item code depending on whether or not the selection key has been operated is registered.
In a POS registering system using a touch panel input device as its input device, an input screen including a plurality of menu buttons representing different sales items is displayed on a display device. When an operator touches a menu button, sales item data of the sales item name represented on the touched menu button is searched from a PLU table and displayed on the display device. When the operator knows that the displayed sales item data matches the touched menu button, a sales registering process corresponding to the searched sales item data is performed. In this case, the number of sales item names that can be represented depends on the number of menu buttons. To solve this problem, a plurality of selection buttons for selecting sales item names represented on menu buttons are disposed along with menu buttons displayed on the input screen. Corresponding to a touched selection button, sales item names represented on menu buttons are changed.
However, in the above-described related art references, a POS registering system using a menu keyboard and a POS registering system using a touch panel input device have the following problems.
When a menu keyboard is used as an input device, depending on whether or not a selection key has been pressed, one of two sales items assigned to a menu key is treated as a sales item to be registered. Thus, if the operator forges pressing a selection key or unnecessarily presses it, even if a correct menu key is pressed, an improper sales item will be registered. When the operator has registered a sales item in an incorrect key operation, he or she should cancel the registered sales item and then input a correct sales item. Thus, the operability of the POS registering system is low.
On the other hand, when a touch panel input device is used as an input device, a sales item of a sales item name represented on a touched menu button is processed as a sales item to be registered. However, a sales item name represented on a menu button depends on a selection button that is touched. Thus, when the operator mistakenly operates a selection button, even if he or she presses a correct menu button, an improper sales item different from that to be registered will be registered. When an incorrect sales item has been registered with an improper selection button, as with an improper operation of a menu key, the operator should cancel the mistakenly registered sales item and then input a correct sales item. Thus, as with the case using the menu keyboard, the operability of the POS registering system using the touch panel is low.